Dragon Ball and RWBY Tournament Of Power!
by Gadget916
Summary: This Crossover is a What If? Remnant was in the Tournament of Power and Should we all Finally witness Jaune arc Semblance finally awoke in this Tournament of Power Fighting to Keep Remnant of getting Erased
1. Chapter 1

This story is when Goku ask Zen-o about fighting stronger opponent from other worlds, But what happened if Remnant was In the Tournament too

This crossover Is another of DBZ Super & RWBY And Find Out what happened Next?

*IN REMNANT*

Jaune Arc was a man with a lot of aura, But has no training his attack is slow and has no training background and did not go to any combat school, He and his friends were in class until something happened

"And that class is a" Professor Port was get off And a strange light showed up in class

"Hello humans" God of the destruction of this Universe said

"WHO ARE YOU!" Everyone said

"My name is Lord Cage and this here with me is Sonya" Lord Cage said

"Hello" Sonya said

"So what brings you two here" ozpin came to the classroom

"We're here to bring 10 fighters to come and be joining us to a tournament" Lord cage said

"Mind I ask why are you both here then surely there is other strong warriors out there in remnant" ozpin said

"We don't have a lot of time so I skip the 'here' part if we all don't join this tournament then our universe will be erased" Lord cage said

"What!" The students in the classroom said

"Explained your self" ozpin said

"This is no normal tournament this is the tournament of power and It was requested by a Warrior named Son Goku who want to fight our strong warriors but he did not know about the tournament of power is to erased other universe too" Sonya said

"So why come here then" Yang said

"We came here because I sense a strong warrior among you" Lord Cage said

"Who is that then" Jaune said

"That person is you Mister Arc" Sonya said

"WHAT!" Everyone in the classroom and Jaune said

"WAIT A MINUTE! YOU MEAN THIS DOFUS ARC IS THE STRONGEST ONE THEN ALL OF ALL!" Weiss said

"Yes young lady" Sonya said

"Jaune Arc, you will be joining us in the tournament wither you like it or not" Lord Cage

"So is there anyone else that is join your battle or that's all" Ozpin said

"No there is one strongest in this room here and that is the Arc brat here" Lord Cage said

"So that's only one member and nine more to go" Sonya said

"WAIT!" "Can we also join you in this tournament of yours" Pyrrha said

"Of course young lady but I'm sorry to say that you aren't as powerful as they say around this planet" Lord Cage said

"I can prove both of you wrong, jaune is my leader where he goes I go" Pyrrha said

"Very interesting" "Okay you join" Lord Cage said

"ME AND RENNY WILL JOIN TOO!" Nora said

"Just like Pyhrra said wither Jaune goes We all go" Ren said

"Okay, That's 4 down and 4 more to go, Lord Cage" Sonya said

"Yeah" Lord Cage said then he look's at Team RWBY

"You girls over There!" "How about you girls joining this Tournament of ours" Lord Cage said

"You bet!" "I can't wait to fight other people in other Universes!" Yang said

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" "WHAT Could have happened If We Lose!" Weiss said

"Our Universe will be Destroyed" "That's the cause of this tournament" Blake said

"That's right my fellow Faunus friend" "This Tournament that we all have to join if not our universe will be destroyed anyway" Lord Cage said

"I MADE UP MY MIND!" Ruby said

"Please say that we are not joining this Tournament Ruby" Weiss said

"MY TEAM WELL JOIN THIS TOURNAMENT OF POWER TOO!" Ruby said

"WHAT!" Weiss said

"Okay that's eight down now 2 more to go" Sonya said and writing a clipboard

*Then a Black Bird from the tree came into the Classroom*

"What this tournament of Power I keep hearing about" Raven said

"MOM!" Yang said

"The Tournament of Power is a fighting Tournament and only each team who can beat the others in other universe can use a being called The Super Dragon Balls that can wish anything you can in 1 wish" Lord Cage said

"Wish anything I want" Raven said and got a crazy smile on her face "I will join this Tournament of yours" Raven said

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Yang said

"Okay that's nine so last one" Sonya said

"I will join this Tournament of Yours" A Voice called out

"Who said that?" Cardin said

"I did" Then a Black Portal came and It showed Salem the maker of the Grimm's

"SALEM!" Ozpin said

"Calm Yourself, Old friend I can't help but interested in this Tournament of These Two said' Salem said

"WHY SHOULD THEY WANT YOU IN THEIR TOURNAMENT SALEM, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN LOOKING FOR!" Ozpin said

"Power Ozpin, I want Power! if what these two said true that if our Universe wins then I can summon the dragon balls and grant my wish!" Salem said

(That's only if you can stay in the tournament long enough) Lord Cage said in his mind

"Okay that's all the participate who is joining this Tournament of Power of ours Lord Cage" Sonya said

"Good, whoa by the way, Mister Arc I need to tell you something' Lord Cage said

"Uh...Okay" Jaune said Then walked over to Lord Cage

"If you make our universe lose I will kill you myself!" Lord cage said

"Right!" Jaune said in a scared tone

"Good, Now let's go Sonya" Lord Cage said

"Coming" Sonya said then left the portal

"Well, We need to make a confession to all the people in Remnant Mister Arc" Ozpin said then drink his Coffee

"Yeah?" Jaune said

*PEOPLE SHOWED UP TO A BIG TALK IN REMNANT*

"What is this even about honey" women said

"Don't know dear, But It's said a big talking about Remnant" Guy said

*THEN OZPIN CAME TO THE SPEAKER AND ON LIVE TELEVISION*

"Hello people of Remnant, There is something that me and my student have to talk to you" Ozpin said

"What's this even about Ozpin" guy from the crowd

"There were two people showed up here 8 hours ago and they told us a Tournament is coming" Ozpin said

"The Vytal Festival?" Other guy from Atlas

"No it's a Tournament of Power a battle between different universe fighting against each other and win a prize"

"What's the prize" Roman Torchwick said

"The Super Dragon Ball" Ozpin said

"Dragon balls?" Everyone said they think it's a real dragon having a balls as a prize

"Not a real dragon balls a Magic balls that can wish you anything you want in 1 wish" Ozpin said

"Okay so who's In the Tournament" Reese from Haven said

"The student's in school is Joining this Tournament was Force but there is nothing we can do about it" Ozpin said

"Why not going to this Stupid Tournament anyway" Person from Shade said

"Because if we don't enter this Tournament our universe will be erased" Ozpin said

"WHAT!" everyone from the world said it in shock

"That's right if we don't join this Tournament, Then all the Humans, Faunus, and Grimm's are Gone from History" Ozpin said

"Who's Is Joining this Crazy Tournament" Ironwood said

*THEN A NAMES SHOWED UP ON TOP OF OZPIN*

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee (WHAT!) Winter and her dad said

Blake Belladonna (Blake!) Kail and Ghira said

Yang Xiao-Long (What! first Ruby now Yang!) Taiyang and Qrow said

Jaune Arc (Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Jaune is in this Tournament TOOOOOOOO!) The Arc Family said

Pyhrra Niko (THAT'S MY GIRL SHOWED THEM THE POWER OF THE 4TH TIME CHAMPION!) Pyrrha's Dad

Nora Volkyrie

Lie Ren

Raven Branwen (Waaaaaaait Whaaaaaat!) Qrow and Taiyang said Raven is going to be in this Tournament

Salem (Everyone in Remnant Froze of hearing Salem In this Tournament Has the World Gone Maaaaaaaad!)

"As Much I Hate The Idea of having Salem in this Tournament we all have no choice" Ozpin said

"Just now all we can do now is to prey our trust with the People who was force into this Tournament" Ozpin said

*NEXT TIME*

SO YOUR SON GOKU HUH!

YOUR THE ONE WHO DOOMED US ALL!

WHEN WE FIGHT SON GOKU YOU WILL LOSE

*FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL SUPER REMNANT*

So yeah just find out Next time


	2. Chapter 2

***Before the tournament***

"Man Pyrrha's training is no joke?!" Jaune said

Jaune is training because the tournament and ask pyrrha to train him but even in his level he know that he is not even improving because pyrrha is holding back

"Oh my mister arc this not going to do" Sonya said

"WHAT THE?! Jaune said

"Arc you can't get stronger like this so my teacher here wish to train you" Lord Cage said

"Well how can I get stronger than? Jaune said

"Come with us" Sonya said

*DBZ Universe*

"What is this place?" Jaune said

"This is the earth's god sky temple" Lord cage said

"Sky temple?" Jaune said

"Look I ask that the people here that we can use the hyperbolic time chamber and they say yes" Lord cage said

"Welcome" polo said

"Uhh hi?" Jaune said

"Sonya just take him there" Lord cage said

"Right come this way Mister Arc" Sonya said

*Few weeks past*

"WHERE IS JAUNE! Pyrrha said

"Come down p-money jaune maybe training somewhere" Yang said

But we only have a another few week until the tournament!" Pyrrha said

"Hello everyone" Lord cage said

"Lord cage!" Everyone said

"I know you all worry about jaune but he well come to when the tournament begin" Lord cage said

"But, I was suppose to train him!" Pyrrha said

"Not my problem that jaune want to be stronger" Lord cage said then leave

"Jaune" pyrrha said

*Tournament*

"Wow look at all this stronge fighters!" Yang said

"Your sure excited that if we lose our universe is erased right" Blake said

"Yeah I have to agree if we lose then we can kiss our universe gone!" Weiss said

"Come on have faith guys" Yang said

"Well we'll look at Cage fighters. Teenagers, Raven haired, and a pale lady with red eyes have you have no other fighters Cage" Lord beerus

"One of my stone fighter is not even here yet" Lord cage said

"Well hope your stronge fighter can keep up with our saiyan's here" beerus said

"Where the he'll is jaune!" Yang said

"Hey! Sorry I late!" Jaune said

"Where even" Weiss was cut off on how jaune went to a lean guy to a buffed dude

"Wow jaune you got some new improvement" yang said in a purr tone

"Yeah I went to train a lot" jaune said

"Where?" Pyrrha said

"At sky temple, Lord cage place, and the time chamber" jaune said

"Time chamber?" Everyone said

"Right you see when the time chamber is a place where I can train and age in a year" jaune said

"But it is only a few months" Blake said

"Yeah and I was in there for 4 years" jaune said

"4 years!" Everyone said

"Yeah and I finally found my semblance too!" Jaune said

"Your semblance?" Ruby said

"Mine semblance is transformed and the more training I do the more power I get" jaune said

"So your semblance is similar to yang's" Ruby said

"Yeah let me show you" jaune said then he went back and show his power

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jaune said then his hair is longer and his eyes turn red

"Hey Goku you feel that" beerus said

"Yeah his powers is like my super saiyan but he is only human" Goku said

"WHAT!" Vegeta said

"That is true, his powers is a saiyan powers but he is only human and that is so strange" whis said

"Regard less even his powers is like a saiyan, he Wii not be a challenge to me" vegeta said

"Ahhhhhha" jaune turn into super semblance 2

"He can turn into a super saiyan 2" Goku said in shock

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jaune said then turn into super semblance 3

"Wow he turn into super saiyan 3!" Goku said

"What!" Vegeta said

Then jaune in his thought then transformed into super semblance blue

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta said

"He can turn into super saiyan blue" Goku said

"Lord beerus" whis said

"Damn that cage!, he has a special human that can turn into a super semblance God!" Beerus said

Then jaune turn into a complete version of super semblance blue

"What is that!" Vegeta said

"That is a complete version of super semblance blue and it's full power" whis said

"Complete version" Goku said then he got a smile

"Can't wait until I fight him" Goku said

Back at remnant team

"Wow mister Arc you came a long way" Sonya said

"Yes he had, if he can surivive this tournament our universe" Lord cage said

"Will not be erased" cage said then look at jaune

Sorry if I got this late, I'm at college and writing this now and I got a sub today and he is doing nothing and sorry if this is to quick I'm in a rush


End file.
